


with a little help from my friends

by 1000_directions



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Warming, Crymaxing, Multi, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Subspace, Threesome - F/M/M, all the sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 17:03:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20195686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1000_directions/pseuds/1000_directions
Summary: “Can I touch him?” Nat murmurs.“Well?” Bucky asks with a quirk of his eyebrow. “Is that okay with you?”“It’s okay,” Clint says happily. “Everyone can touch me.”He slides in between the two of them, feels the soft curves of Nat’s body pressing up against his back, a heady contrast to the powerful bulk of Bucky in front of him. They’re both strong in their own ways. Either of them could take him apart easily, if they wanted to.Clint loves Bucky and Nat in very different but equally fierce ways.





	with a little help from my friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kangofu_CB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangofu_CB/gifts).

> cb, my darling, if your birthday had fallen on a week where i was on less pain medication and was passing fewer kidney stones, this would be a much better fic. i did not think i was going to be able to write anything for you at all, but this is a week when, even at my most dehydrated, with no moisture to spare, i GENUINELY broke down in tears just thinking about how lucky i am to have you in my life and how blessed i am to call you my friend. you are a treasure to this fandom in general and to me in particular, and the idea of letting your birthday go by without creating SOMETHING for you made me feel physically ill. i love you very much, and i hope you had the best ever day.
> 
> "praise kink" square for winterhawk bingo

Bucky and Nat are still kissing. At least, that’s what it sounds like to Clint, but he can’t really see them where he is, lower down on the bed, Bucky’s half-hard cock warm and solid in his mouth as Clint breathes steadily in and out through his nose and tries to hold still, tries to be _good_. Bucky pats his head occasionally, casually, just a whirr of metal fingers and a gentle, offhanded ruffling of his hair. Nat teases him more, pushes him right to the limit. If she strokes her long, elegant toes over his leaking, neglected cock one more time, he’s going to lose it.

And Bucky told him not to lose it. Bucky told him to sit right here and keep his cock warm and wet in his mouth, and so that is what Clint is doing. He listens to the sloppy sounds of Bucky and Nat’s mouths moving on each other, hears her occasional moan or giggle, hears the rumble of Bucky’s voice, too low for Clint to make out any words, and he holds still, and he’s good for them.

“How’s he doing?” Nat purrs. It feels like hours since anyone spoke, and Clint blinks, trying to focus.

“He’s doing a great job,” Bucky says fondly, and Clint feels metal fingers in his hair, scratching gently at his scalp. “Maybe he could do something nice for you, too. Should we try?”

“I’m very hard to please,” Nat says softly. “But he seems motivated.”

Whatever it is, Clint _wants_ it. He wants to make Bucky feel good, and he wants to make Nat feel good, however they choose, whatever they want.

“Give me your hand, Clint,” Bucky says, and Clint feels flesh fingers stroking the side of his neck.

Clint rolls his shoulder, still breathing in and out through his nose. He slowly, slowly brings his hand up to meet Bucky’s, making sure to keep his face still, making sure not to jostle Bucky’s cock where it rests on his tongue. He feels drool spilling through his parted lips, down his chin, but he ignores that, closing his eyes in gratitude when he feels Bucky’s fingers slip into place with his.

“Squeeze my hand if you’re with me,” Bucky says, his voice so gentle and soothing, and Clint tightens his grip on Bucky’s fingers, because he’s right here, never wants to be anywhere else.

“He listens so well,” Nat says, and Clint flushes with pride. He’s been so good for Bucky, good enough that Bucky is going to show him off, and he’s proud to be that for Bucky. He’s proud that Nat will get to see how good they are together.

“You’re making me feel so nice,” Bucky says. “Do you want to make Natalia feel nice now? Squeeze my hand if that’s something you want.”

Clint squeezes, and Bucky responds by gently rubbing his thumb over Clint’s wrist, and it’s so subtle and sweet, something small and intimate just for them, and Clint whimpers around the cock in his mouth. He knows he’s supposed to keep quiet, but Bucky doesn’t seem to mind.

“He’s so out of it,” Nat says in awe. “You’re sure he’s okay with all of this? He’s really okay?”

“Are you okay, Clint?” Bucky asks, and Clint squeezes his hand desperately, two, three times. “Yeah, we’ve talked about it a lot. He likes it. He likes being useful.” Bucky cups Clint’s face with his left hand, metal thumb trailing through the spit on his chin. “Sweetheart, could you let go of my cock and come up here to give me a kiss?”

Clint gingerly pulls back from Bucky’s warm cock, letting it fall past his lips. He watches it for a moment, bobbing before him, and he instantly misses the weight of it, the stretch in his jaw. But he licks his lips, and he finally looks up at Bucky and Nat.

They look cozy together. They’re both still mostly dressed. Bucky’s pants are open just enough to let his cock out, and it looks like Nat unbuttoned a few buttons on his shirt while they were kissing. His mouth is swollen, with faint smudges of lipstick at the corners, and his hair is a mess. Nat’s wearing a dress, and one of the straps has slid down over her shoulder. He can already see the beginnings of beard burn forming on her neck from where Bucky must have been kissing her; he’s expressive with his mouth, can never stay in just one spot for too long. They both look debauched and delicious, and Clint loves them both in very different but equally fierce ways.

He stalks up Bucky’s body, walking hand over hand, reveling in the feel of his naked flesh pressing up against Bucky’s clothed torso. Bucky said he could have a kiss, and he’s going to take one.

“Can I touch him?” Nat murmurs.

“Well?” Bucky asks with a quirk of his eyebrow. “Is that okay with you?”

“It’s okay,” Clint says happily. “Everyone can touch me.”

He slides in between the two of them, feels the soft curves of Nat’s body pressing up against his back, a heady contrast to the powerful bulk of Bucky in front of him. They’re both strong in their own ways. Either of them could take him apart easily, if they wanted to.

Bucky holds Clint’s face in his hands and just looks at him for a moment, and Clint flushes under the attention. It’s almost too much, when Bucky looks at him this way. Like he’s _hungry_. Clint licks his lips and cranes his neck, and Bucky ducks his head to meet him. And when Bucky’s bruised, lush lips finally touch Clint’s, he can’t hold back the sound that he makes. He’s _needy_. He _needs_ this.

Nat’s soft hands trace over his bare skin, and he shivers under her methodical, deliberate touch as he licks into Bucky’s mouth, sucks away every last trace of lipstick. He doesn’t mind sharing, he _likes_ sharing, but he wants Bucky to remember how good he is at this.

“He has a nice body,” Nat remarks conversationally, digging her thumbs into the knots in his back, and he groans and arches into her touch.

“He does, doesn’t he?” Bucky says, pulling back from Clint’s mouth. Clint whines, tries to reach for Bucky again, but Bucky just raises an eyebrow and extends two of his fingers for Clint. “Here, sweetheart. You just suck on these for me while Natalia and I talk about you, okay?”

Clint nods sullenly, because he was really enjoying his kiss. But when Bucky’s fingers push past his lips to stroke his tongue, Clint moans and lets his eyes fall shut. He’s been given a task, and he likes having something to do. He suckles lazily on Bucky’s fingertips while they quietly talk about him, like he’s not even there. He preens at their praise, as they talk about how strong his body looks, how good he is with his mouth, and then he drifts off. He doesn’t have to be here for this. He doesn’t have to pay attention. He just has to keep Bucky’s fingers warm and wet, and they’ll let him know when they need something else.

It could be minutes, or it could be hours later, but eventually, he feels Bucky’s fingers sliding out of his mouth. He mewls and tries to chase them, but he’s not fast enough to catch them. He blinks petulantly, squinting in the dim light, and he sees Bucky smiling down at him.

“Are you with us?” Bucky says. “Clint? Are you here with us?”

“‘M here,” Clint mumbles. His tongue feels tacky in his mouth.

“Do you want to do something nice for Nat now?” Bucky asks, dragging his wet fingers along Clint’s lower lip.

“Yes,” Clint pleads. “I want to.” He wants to make them both feel so good, and they keep making him wait.

“Maybe you can give her a nice kiss like you gave me a nice kiss,” Bucky says, and Clint nods eagerly.

Clint wriggles onto his other side so that Bucky is at his back and Nat is in front of him. She had looked so put together from a distance, but up close, he can see the subtle signs that Bucky’s been taking her apart. She’s breathing fast, and her makeup is smudged, and her pupils are blown. She can pretend to be cool and collected, but he knows she’s just as hungry for this as he is.

She cants her head towards his, lips parted, tongue swiping teasingly at the corner of her mouth, and he makes a small happy noise as he leans into her, but he hears Bucky making a disapproving sound and he freezes instantly.

“Don’t kiss her there, sweetheart,” Bucky says, his voice so warm and powerful. He rests his metal hand on Nat’s knee, right where her skirt ends. “May I?”

“Please,” she says breathlessly, cocking an eyebrow at him, letting her thighs fall apart. “By all means.”

Clint feels Bucky pushed right up against his back, hears a low chuckle in his ear as he slowly hikes up Nat’s skirt until it’s around her waist. She isn’t wearing any panties, she’s just open and waiting, and even from here, he can see that she’s already wet.

“Go ahead,” Bucky coaxes him. “Give her a nice kiss right there, baby.”

Clint doesn’t even have to move himself. Bucky is behind him, and he uses his body to guide Clint’s, nudging his hips into place with his own, the weight of his torso forcing Clint’s body to curl perfectly, until he’s practically crawling to her on his knees, like he’s praying at an altar.

Maybe he is.

Bucky holds his crossed wrists behind his back, and Clint leans down. When he gets close enough, he extends his tongue, keeping it soft and flat, but before he can touch her, Bucky makes a chiding noise.

“I didn’t say lick,” Bucky says, mouth right next to Clint’s ear, and Clint shivers. “I didn’t tell you to eat her out. I just asked you to give her a kiss. Can you do that? Just give her a nice kiss.”

He _can_ do that. He purses his lips and presses a gentle, fleeting kiss to where she’s wettest. He hears her bite back a curse, feels the tremors in her thigh muscles, and when he pulls away, his lips are tacky with her.

“Nice job,” Bucky murmurs. “Why don’t you keep kissing her while I play with your plug a bit?”

Bucky told him to do something, and Clint is good at listening. So he kisses Nat, chaste, closed-mouth kisses all over her. He kisses her smooth, creamy inner thighs. He kisses the line of her neatly-trimmed pubic hair. Behind him, he feels Bucky easing out his plug, and he breathes out through his nose, unsteady, unfocused, sighing contentedly when he feels metal fingers wriggling back inside of him. He kisses Nat’s throbbing clit, and her veneer breaks as she whines softly.

“What the fuck, James?” she whispers. “You know I don’t like being teased.”

“I know,” Bucky says, and he sounds contrite. “I’m sorry, Natalia. I’m just trying to make sure he’s ready.” He crooks his metal fingers, and Clint keens loudly, rocking back against him.

“I’m ready,” Clint babbles. He doesn’t even know what exactly Bucky is planning, but he knows he wants it. “I’m ready. I’m _ready_.”

“Yeah?” Bucky asks, removing his fingers. Clint feels the blunt pressure of Bucky’s cockhead at his hole, not pushing in yet, just waiting, and he’s going to lose his mind from how bad he wants it. “You ready for my cock, sweetheart? You ready to let Natalia do whatever she wants with your mouth?”

“Yes,” Clint insists, blindly wriggling backwards, trying to force Bucky’s cock inside of him, but he doesn’t have the angle or the leverage, and his wrists are still pinned behind his back, and all he can do is wait for what Bucky will let him have.

“Okay, okay,” Bucky says soothingly, and Clint tries to relax. “I promise I’m gonna give you everything you need. I’m gonna take care of you. Like I always do.”

Clint nods, and then he cries out as Bucky finally presses into him, a few short thrusts to get started before he fucks deep, and Clint wails in relief as he finally, finally gets filled.

“You feel so good,” Bucky says, and he sounds just a little breathless, and Clint loves that. Loves that he feels so good that it knocks Bucky’s perfect control a little off-kilter. Bucky gives Clint’s wrist a squeeze as he says, “Okay, I need you to break out of my hold.”

Clint instantly cranes his neck to look over his shoulder, giving Bucky a desperate, wounded expression. That’s a _signal_, and it’s a signal he doesn’t need to give, and he will do anything Bucky asks, he doesn’t want to be disobedient, but he doesn’t want things to end, and if he--

“Relax,” Bucky says softly. “It’s okay, Clint. It’s not a punishment, and we don’t have to stop. Just show me that you can break my hold, and then I’ll know that you can if you need to. Okay?”

“Okay,” Clint says reluctantly. He holds his forearms at an awkward angle for a moment and then easily, effortlessly slips out of Bucky’s grip. “See? I did it.” He recrosses his wrists and extends them as an offering to Bucky, bowing deeply forward from the momentum of it, but fuck, he really wants to be held again.

“You did it,” Bucky says. He wraps his hand loosely around Clint’s wrists again, and Clint exhales in relief and lets Bucky hold him in place. “Such a good job, sweetheart. Now, show me you can squeeze my hand.” Clint manages to squeeze three of Bucky’s fingers. “Perfect. Now, I’m going to fuck your tight hole until I come, and you’re going to lick out Natalia until she comes. Okay?”

“Okay,” Clint breathes, turning his attention back to Nat. Her pupils are so dilated that her eyes look black, and her chest heaves slightly from the force of her breaths. “It’s okay, Nat. I’m good at this.”

“He’s good at everything,” Bucky says fondly, patting Clint’s flank.

The compliment makes Clint shiver happily. He absently clenches down on Bucky’s cock, still buried so deep in him, and they both moan.

“And when do you get to come, sweetheart?” Bucky asks, just slightly pulling out from Clint and then pushing back in, creating a delicious, tantalizing friction that has Clint seeing stars.

“When you tell me to,” Clint pants.

“That’s right, darling,” Bucky says. “All right, go on then. See which of us you can make come first.”

That’s all the warning Clint gets before Bucky pulls out almost all the way and fucks strongly back into him, and the force of his movement has Clint falling face first between Nat’s thighs. He smells her, heady, pungent, eager, but he can’t reach her. A moment later, Bucky’s yanking him upwards by the wrists, and he springs back again, panting hard as Bucky holds him in place, keeping him perfectly suspended. This time, when he sticks out his tongue, he tastes the soft warmth of Nat, and he moans, pleased. He cranes his neck and licks into her, determined to make this good.

“Oh fuck,” she whispers. “Look at his face. He’s so intent.”

“He gets really focused,” Bucky grits out behind him, fucking into him with a steady, relentless rhythm. “You can move him around if you like. Give him directions. He likes following directions. Pull his hair. Babe, you okay with Natalia closing her thighs around your head?” Clint scrambles for Bucky’s fingers and squeezes again and again, and Bucky laughs softly. “Yeah, he likes that idea. Anything else, just ask me first.”

And then he doesn’t have to think anymore. Bucky keeps fucking into him, using his body to get off, and Clint’s arms are dangling somewhere behind himself, but he doesn’t have to worry about anything but being here for them to use. Bucky has him. Bucky’s cock is a constant inside him, hollowing him out, making room inside of Clint’s body for Bucky’s pleasure. Bucky will use Clint to get himself off.

Clint is doing a good job.

Nat clamps her thighs around his ears, and he doesn’t even have to listen to anything, and it’s perfect. He just shuts his eyes and breathes through his nose and licks and sucks wherever she moves him to. They’ll let him know if they need him to do something different.

Soon, too soon Nat is loosening her legs, and he feels himself slipping down before she threads her fingers through his hair and holds him in place against her. He laps at her gratefully, slurping at her slickness, _Christ_ she’s so wet.

“Jesus,” he hears her say as she begins to spasm beneath his mouth. “I’m gonna come again. Oh, fuck.”

Things start to come back into focus, just bit by bit. He can tell that his face is wet, and he thinks its mostly from her, but some is from him, his own drool running down his face, his own hot tears spilling from his eyes. His wrists are still pressed to the small of his back, safe in Bucky’s grip. His hole is stretched and slick as Bucky continues to pound into him. He’s being well-used. He’s doing good.

“Told you he was good at that,” Bucky says breathlessly. Clint clenches down on his cock gratefully, making Bucky momentarily stutter in his rhythm. “Fuck, that’s nice.”

“He’s unreal,” Nat says reverently. She’s curled up on the bed now, right next to him, and her breathing is starting to even out. She looks sated. Beautiful. “Look at him. He stays so hard while you fuck him.”

“He loves getting fucked,” Bucky says fondly. “He takes me so well.”

“Think he’d take me well?” Nat asks, and Clint moans loudly, his eyes falling shut. “What about it, Clint? Want me to peg you next time?”

He feels fingers slip into his, and he doesn’t even know whose they are but squeezes them immediately, frantically, squeezes over and over, because _yes_. He wants that, he wants a next time, he wants Nat to fuck him while Bucky watches.

“He’s so eager,” Nat says, awed. Clint feels her nails pressing into his palm, knows that it’s her hand he’s squeezing. “Can he come untouched?”

“If I tell him to,” Bucky says with a grunt. He lets go of Clint’s hands to grab his hips, pumping into him a few more times before staying deep and just grinding his cock into Clint as he starts to come. God, he made them both come, he _did_ it. Nat used his mouth, and Bucky used his ass, and they both came. He did good. He did good, and he’s shaking from how badly he’d wanted that.

“Don’t cry, babe,” Nat coos, squeezing his hand lightly.

“He’s okay,” Bucky says, pulling out and rolling Clint onto his back. “He gets like this when he's worked up.”

Clint blinks past his tears and looks from side to side. They’re both surrounding him, looking down on him. They’re clothed and somewhat composed, and he’s exposed and shuddering between them. His cock is so hard, and when Bucky touches a careful hand to Clint’s hip, Clint hiccups plaintively and curls into him, nuzzling against Bucky’s chest.

“You did good,” Bucky murmurs.

He strokes his hand up and down over Clint’s back, holding him close, and Clint cries into his shirt. He feels Bucky’s hand close around his cock, and it’s so nice, it’s so nice to be touched and held. Bucky has him.

“You can come, sweetheart,” Bucky says gently, kissing Clint’s cheek, catching the tears trailing down from his eyes. “You did so good for us. Good for me. I want you to come whenever you’re ready.”

Bucky’s hand tightens around his cock, jerking him off the way he likes best, and Clint cries and cries as he feels his balls tighten and then relax, and he’s coming and crying, and Bucky keeps touching him, gentle fingers moving over his back, soft whispers into his skin, fleeting kisses pressed to his flushed face. He cries because it feels good, because they made it worth the wait, because he tried hard and he did a good job and he’s relieved. He’s overwhelmed and emotionally ruined and happy.

“We’ve got you,” Bucky murmurs, thumbing the tears from his cheeks. Clint feels a blanket being draped over him, feels Nat’s body pressing right up against his own. Clint closes his eyes and lets his heavy head rest on Bucky’s chest.

They won’t mind if he sleeps here, safe between the two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr post](https://1000-directions.tumblr.com/post/186919164149/title-with-a-little-help-from-my-friends-link)
> 
> if you liked this, maybe you would like to read [the sequel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20659196)?


End file.
